The present invention relates generally to electrode welding tips, and more particularly, to a method for replacing worn welding electrode tips which are used in robotic welding assembly processes.
Various industries, and particularly the automobile industry, use robots to perform various functions, one of which is welding. After prolonged usage, the electrode welding tips must be reformed or replaced with a new tip. Previously, this has been accomplished by manually removing the tips from the robots. One method of doing this was simply gripping the electrode tip with a pair of pliers and either pulling or pounding on the pliers with a hammer to free the tip from the shank. This can be time consuming and could potentially damage the welding tip shank or even the robot.
Currently, a need exists for improving the method by which these tips are regenerated or replaced. A method is needed which minimizes manual involvement and which lessens the chance for damage to the robot.
The present invention provides a method for replacing electrode welding tips on robots which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The method of the present invention includes chilling the tip with liquid nitrogen while heating the shank with an electric coil. This results in the tip shrinking and the shank expanding, enabling the robot to pull away from the tip as the tip is being held in specially designed clamps. A welding robot can be programmed to automatically maneuver the tip into the clamps and the shank into a heating coil. The clamps may be automated and controlled by another robot to grip the tip. The clamps also contain conduits carrying liquid nitrogen for freezing the tip. The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.